


Flirting

by writeasoph



Series: Jacksepticeye x reader Stories [2]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Café, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are surrounded by some of your friends in a cafe.</p><p>One of them seems to like the look of you and you like the look of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

Sitting in a cafe is great. Sitting in a cafe with your best friends and others is better. Sitting in a cafe opposite the hottest guy of your dreams is the best.

He was a complete idiot. He was shouting non stop and you never found him being quiet ever. He was a child, refusing to grow up. A Peter Pan, never growing old. But he was also gorgeous. Bright blue eyes, like the electric summer sky which contrasted his warm smile, sweeter than any candy. Stupid green hair which somehow suited him better than his normal brown floof. Fading muscles that matched his stature completely. 

And right now, he was leaning towards me across a table, never breaking my gaze.

"You know Y/N, you're a very pretty girl," he said, his head tilted slightly to the left. 

I knew he was teasing me, trying to flirt. Why not join in? It's just a bit of fun. "Well thank you Mr McLoughlin. I must say you are quite the handsome man yourself," I said, raising my head.

"You know what Y/N? I feel like I barely know anything about you. You got a boyfriend at the moment?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Oh, so he was interested in me now. 

As the rest of our friends chatted, I said, "That's a bit of a strange question to start off with but no. Right now I am completely and utterly, single. What about you? Maybe you have your eyes on someone," I'm not suggesting myself at all...

Slowly, he began to lean back in his seat as if to wonder how to answer. Fingers threw his glossy green hair, he leant back towards me and rested his elbows on the table. "I do indeed have my eyes on someone. But the thing is, I don't know her very well."

Smiling myself, I looked down at the table and became curious. Was he really talking about me?   
"Aw, that's a shame. Surely if you just talk to her though she'll open up. Who is she?" I asked, wondering if he'd tell me.

"I'm not going to tell you that easily but I will tell you she has colour, length hair and she's beautiful."

Of course he had to describe me. What a tease. Only problem was, multiple people in the cafe, including some of my friends, had the same hair.

"That doesn't tell me very much, does it? Look around, everyone matches that description. Isn't there anything else you can tell me?" I asked, tugging and twirl part of my hair around my fingers. 

"I only know her because of Mark. I might of found her YouTube channel if I had bothered looking, but I would never have the opportunity that I have now," he said, leaning forward to brush the hair away from my fingers and behind my ear. He was really pushing it now. Once again, the description matched me but what really struck was that he said the word now.

"Now? You don't happen to mean right now, do you? Because if you do, I might just have managed to guess who the lucky girl is," I asked, grinning at his eyes. I knew he meant me, but the matter was whether or not he would admit it.

He laughed at me, knowing that I knew he was talking about me. "Fine I admit it. Right now. I'm talking to her, right now. Have you guessed it yet?" he smirked, leaning closer and closer until his face was an inch or so from mine. I could feel the others trying to look without it seeming obvious but I'm pretty sure this was the only reason Mark had introduced us to one another. I'd been set up by Mark again. God damn it.

"I think I have an idea." I muttered, tilting my head slightly. I knew what he was going to do, the cheeky bastard. Winking at me, he tipped his head slightly and put his lips on mine. 

The kiss was like a power source sending current running through my body. My whole being felt lighter and I was practically glowing. His hand went to the side of my face, cupping it and the touch only sent more electricity down my spine. Suddenly, I wanted to know everything about the man in front of me, wanted even to get used to this feeling he was giving me. I was in pure ecstasy and I didn't want it to end. That was until I remembered that we were sat in a cafe full of people. Pulling away only made me thirst for him more, but we had to be decent in front of our friends. My face felt hot and I realised I must be bright red and looking over to Jack he was too. Meeting each others eyes we both let out a little giggle to each other. 

Sitting in a cafe opposite your boyfriend is the best thing I could ever ask for. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:

"Well I shipped it first and that means ladies and gentlemen time for me to cash in my bet!" Mark started shouting, laughing his head off.

"What?!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"We totally didn't bet on you about a month ago and Wade definitely was not the only person that bet on you guys not getting together and now owes everyone $10." Bob explained. 

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?" Wade said, putting his head in his hands and making the whole table laugh. I love my friends.


End file.
